Breaking Bonds
by Internet Luv Masheen
Summary: I might not finish this story. Ah well, it was funny. Either way, if you want more, send me rum. Or absinthe. Mmm.
1. The Beginning of the End: A Dark Secret

The end? Chapter 1

By SoulfulZen

Summary: Tohru finds… something out. Something… unsettling. Not telling you anymore. Rated T for language and possible more stuff. Rating may go up.

Disclaimer: Don't own Furuba. Never will. Takes place after volume 12, some spoilers.

Author's Note: My old PC kicked the can, so I'm waiting to upload my incomplete fics to my new PC. Updates for other shit will take a while.

Kyo dragged himself out of bed, glancing in his mirror. One glance told him he looked like shit. He had seen people so wasted they couldn't walk straight, and he thought that Hatori in such a condition defined looking horrible. Even this didn't compare to how he looked right now. He got dressed and stumbled down the stairs, hoping he could pound a few pints of coffee before Tohru saw him. She was the one person he didn't want to worry, as she was the only one who would freak out and worry about how healthy he was, and he didn't want that. However bad he looked, he felt fine. There was no need for Tohru to worry about him.

Of course, fate would have it out for him that day. As he rounded the corner into the main room, he crashed into the very person he didn't want to worry about him. "Oh! I'm so… Kyo! Oh my god, you look awful!" she said.

"Don't worry Tohru. I feel fine. I just need a few cups of coffee or something."

"Well then, there's only one thing to do. I was about to walk over to that American bagel shop for a bit of breakfast and get the paper. You're coming with me."

Kyo's heart jumped at this. He loved Tohru so much, but couldn't tell her. Going out to breakfast with her was almost like going on a date. Disguising his ecstatic attitude, he said, "Alright." Tohru gave a wide smile, making Kyo's heart rate even flutterier. Kyo looked at the narration and shouted "HEY! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, SOME HIGH SCHOOL GIRLY-GIRL THINKING ABOUT HER CRUSH!" after which he was given mild sedatives by my army of succubae, shod and sent out the door with Tohru.

8LATER AT THE BAGEL SHOP

As Kyo sipped his coffee, Tohru sat, slightly… well Kyo couldn't quite describe how she looked. She definitely seemed tense, but happy as well. "So, how ya doing?"

"P-p-pretty good. You?"

"You seem tense."

"Do I?" she said, twitching all the while. Someone then brushed against her shoulder. She EEEEEEEEEPed him into a coma.

"I repeat myself. You seem really tense. What's up?"

"Uh…" She glanced around noticeably, gasped, then grabbed Kyo by arm and began running. Obviously, something was very wrong. Instinctually, Kyo ran as well, glancing around for pursuers or suspicious characters. He saw five large men in hats and black overcoats trying to remain subtle while chasing them. They couldn't have been much more conspicuously dressed, as it was almost 80 degrees out. The two dashed along the street, rushing around corners, scattering crowds, until they found themselves back at Shigure's house.

Tohru, panting, dragged Kyo into her room, into her closet. Kyo, excited, confused and freaked out, asked, "Who the hell were those guys!"

"I (pant) don't know. I think (pant) Akito sent them (pant pant)"

"Why?"

"B-because… Look, Kyo-kun, can I trust you with an enormous secret?"

"Let me guess. It's why Akito had goons chasing you."

"Yes. Do you promise not to tell anyone, no matter what happens?"

"No matter what, even if I am tortured to the brink of death," he said, knowing that would get anyone to trust him.

"Alright." She whispered something into his ear that mad him fall against the wall and just stare in shock, twitching.

When he recovered from his temporary seizure, he asked "Who else knows?"

"You, me, Shishou-san and Akito-san."

"You'll have to tell Shigure and the rat at some point."

"How about now?" Shigure opened the closet door, as the two screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN TOHRU'S ROOM!" Neko-kun shouted, then looked up at the narration. "Wait, why am I neko-kun all of the sudden?" he asked. He felt information streaming into the back of his head, and then realized that it was because of the almighty writer's will.

Shigure coolly replied that he had heard noises and thought that something… naughty might have been going on. For this, Kyo smacked him in the head. "Waaah! Kyo's hitting me!"

"Shut up, stupid dog! You're not Momiji! Stop acting like it!"

Tohru, who recovered from her heart attack, then interjected. "Look, how about I tell you and Yuki-kun what I've found out at dinner."

"Alright then, it's a date," the man chuckled. Kyo got a touch flustered at this. After all, he DID have an enormous crush on Tohru.

THAT NIGHT AT DINNER

As the four sat down to a hastily prepared meal of ramen noodle soup, Tohru shuddered profusely. Kyo could relate; he knew what she was going to tell them. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make," she said, shivering.

"Hmm? What's that?" Yuki had no idea that any big announcement was to be made.

Tohru shuddered again, slowly finding the words she was going to use. When she finally felt ready, she said, "I was talking to Shishou-san yesterday, and eventually we realized something. I think what we found was the way to…" she said as she stumbled over her words.

"Tohru, do you want me to tell them?" asked Kyo. Yuki's eyebrow raised as bizarre images of what could have happened went into his head.

"No. Don't worry Kyo. I'll be fine." she said. She took a deep breath, and shouted, "I think we found a way to break the Sohma curse!"

END OF CHAPTER 1

Ha ha! No more for y'all bitches 'til I'm good and ready! Please review. Flames go to burning effigies of those who sent them. Chapter 2 coming up!


	2. Flight to another world: Crossover!

Flight to Another World: Crossover!

By SoulfulZen

Disclaimer: Don't own shit, never will. Rated T for now, rating will go up

Note: I may throw in shit from other manga, anime, video games, books, TV and movies at my leisure. Also, Neko-kun's my little nickname for Kyo-kun 'cuz he's frickin' awesome.

"I think we found a way to break the Sohma curse!" Yuki, who was just in the middle of sipping tea, sprayed it all over Kyo. Kyo returned the favor by punching him in the jaw, which went unfelt. Shigure just stared, surprised beyond belief.

Yuki then asked, "Well, since we all know, I may just politely ask HOW THE FUCK DO YOU BREAK IT! TELL US!" Kyo then realized Shigure had barged in before Tohru could tell him how it was broken. Tohru then prepared for the necessary anecdote.

"Well, maybe I should just tell you the whole story. It all started about a week ago, when Shishou-san and I were reading ancient texts trying to find a way to break the curse. I came across some old story of a family that had pretty much the same curse as the Sohmas. Well, it turned out that they eventually broke it, but the curse, in the form of a great beast, escaped them. That was 2000 years ago. Several other stories show similar curses up until the 16th century. I can only assume that was when the Sohmas were cursed.

"I read on to find that there were devised 4 ways to break the curse. One was to kill the center of the curse who, in our case, would be Akito. Another was to get the center to release the binds he holds on the juunishi. Third, each member drank the blood of their animal daily for a year."

Kyo frowned in sadness. None of these methods were practical. Akito was too heavily guarded to murder, not to mention the legal repercussions. He was also too cruel to even consider releasing them, so that was out. And drinking animal blood? Someone would get suspicious. Besides, the diseases that might arise were nasty, and Hatori would have quite a bit of trouble. It wasn't easy to get seahorses in that vast of a quantity. But wait, wasn't there a fourth option? "Well, I may as well ask what the 4th method was," he said. Suddenly, the door crashed open.

Three large men in black suits with handguns shouted, "FREEZE!" Their words had just the opposite effect, as everyone tore through the house, tearing through more rice paper than they really needed to. Gunshots fired off, shredding the walls. Yuki dashed upstairs, trying to find something to defend himself with. He ran so fast that he couldn't turn and crashed through the wall at the end of the hall, sending drywall flying down with him. He rolled, stood and ran. He didn't know where he would go, he just knew that he couldn't stay, something reaffirmed by the lead flying at him.

Shigure was in the kitchen, trying to calm the thug that was chasing him while he grabbed the shotgun he had hidden in the rim of the countertop. "Listen, buddy, why are you chasing me? There's nothing I have that you want. Besides, I'm allergic to lead. C'mon, put the gun down, man." The thug was confused by this. Akito had told him that there would be heavy resistance. He lowered his gun slightly. This man was but a harmless chicken-shit, not a threat. He realized his mistake too late. Shigure spun the shotgun out from the marble counter and loaded the man's face with 8-gage buckshot. After stealing the man's handgun and stuffing it in his obi, he ran like hell.

In the basement, the third thug cornered Kyo and Tohru. There were two ways out of there that Kyo could see: the staircase and a small window that let up to ground level. But neither way was a possibility, due to the polished German steel held out by the guard. He was babbling into his walkie-talkie, requesting his buddies back him up. Suddenly, Kyo had a plan. "Rin!" he shouted, gesturing his attention towards the stairs. The guard looked behind him, and then realized that he was on the ground. Kyo tackled the man, grabbing the gun. He sat on the thug's gut, finger on the trigger, muzzle at point blank. The man chuckled.

"Hey, kid, put the gun down. You ain't got the balls to shoot me."

"Wanna bet?" Kyo pulled the trigger. click It was empty. Before the thug could recover from the shock of the teen actually pulling the trigger, Neko-kun smashed him in the temples with the butt of the gun, leaving him unconscious and, hopefully, brain damaged. He helped Tohru out, then fled himself. They just ran. It didn't matter where, as long as they kept moving. Over two hours had passed before they could even think of slowing down. Even then, they kept going at a more relaxed pace for an hour.

By the time they stopped, they didn't recognize where they were. It seemed to be a very old town ready for festival, dressed up in bright reds, golds and greens. Only, it was silent. The only motion was that of the wind. They crossed a deep, steep valley and entered the empty village (Note: entering the Miyazaki province) As they trod the ways, they passed by an abandoned food stand with mounds of delectable delicacies piled up on serving platters and bowls, all still fresh. Tohru was starving, but something in Kyo's gut told him that a banquet of fresh food in an abandoned town might not contribute to their health. They walked along, eventually finding a bridge with a large "castle" that looked more like a Kyoto resort on the other side. For some reason, they both got a really odd feeling from it, like they should get away. Night had almost fallen, and in any other festival, the lamps would have been going on.

They decided to find a little house to hide in for the night, maybe even to sleep. As they walked away from the bridge, the sun was almost gone. They kept going along the darkening, abandoned streets. Tohru was getting scared. As quiet as the place looked even at twilight, now it began to feel cold and foreboding. Suddenly, as the sun's last rays vanished, they saw a flickering light near the end of the street. Another appeared next to it, then one across the street, then others, all around them. Eventually, the lights spread close enough to them that they could see that some unseen force was lighting the lamps. Kyo's eyes flashed around, seeking the lamplighter. Tohru tried to reconcile with herself that they were propane lamps. However, as the lanterns were hung without tubing, this was a rather ridiculous idea.

Tohru clutched herself to Kyo's back, terrified of what was coming. Suddenly, they saw a large houseboat coming down the river, which filled itself to the banks naught but a foot before it passed through. More houseboats came down the river, as well as the now-flooded valley they had crossed.

The first boat came into view down the street, and the passengers unloaded, weary and weighted with their luggage. As they toted along, strange… humans? Their features were so odd, almost frog-like. The females… something was just a bit off about them. All of the humanoids were wearing salmon-colored robes that looked like they had been plucked right off of the imperials of Edo. The guests were even more inhuman. They seemed to be naught but shadows who stood erect and left their owners. The two ran and hid under the bridge, dodging shadows and servants all the way.

As they hid, they heard a meowing coming around the bridge. A cat that looked exactly like Kyo came peering under. When it saw the two, they shushed it. It gave them a look so filled with shock, Kyo thought he heard "What in the hellfire! Kyo-kouhai?" Tohru's eyes widened, making Kyo realize that he had heard the voice.

"Kyo! It's me! The spirit of the Cat!"

Kyo was confused beyond confusion. "What?" he asked.

"I'm the spirit that takes over your body when you transform! I own a 50 share of you!"

Kyo's jaw unhinged and fell, as he realized what the cat was. This cat was… HIM! A frog-man peeked under the bridge. "Cat-dono, why are you down here?"

The cat looked at the servant and gave him a glare that would kill a man. As he fled, Kyo asked what the creatures were. "Ghosts. Kyo, you and Tohru have stumbled into the finest bathhouse in the entirety of the spirit realm. By chance, you happened to come on the first day of the season of the 13th year in the 15-year cycle. This was my year to come here."

"15 years?"

"Yes, the 12 for the official juunishi spirits, one for myself, one for the Center alone, and one for the 12 juunishi and the center."

"That's not very fair," exclaimed Tohru, "Why don't you get to go twice per cycle like the others?"

"Honestly, if I never saw that soulless pile of shit that tries to rule my brothers and sisters and I, I would be a happy cat."

Kyo empathized with his spirit guardian in the utmost. Wait, why did he know what to call the cat? He realized that the two shared minds. Although Cat-san's mind was shielded well and he only let Kyo know what he needed to, Kyo's mind was like a library, and Cat-san had a card. Suddenly, he thought of something. He leaned over and gave Tohru a big hug, which she returned, before realizing what she had done. However, Kyo was still human, and Cat-san was still right there. Kyo gave his spirit guardian a grin, as he reaffirmed what Neko-kun had just discovered. As long as they were both on the spiritual plane, Kyo couldn't transform. "So, are we going to go inside or just sit under here like a bunch of beggars all night? You can stay with me until the floods abate."

As they stepped onto the bridge, they got many stares. The bridge acted as a sort of alert for any soul nearby if a human tried to get in. Cat-san shouted "Don't worry; they're with me." Many spirits just shrugged and walked on, but a rather pesky bureaucratic frog demon hopped up to them.

"Sorry, but all human servants entering will be required to go through the lower entrance and get a temporary job while their master stays. Yubaba's orders."

"What in the hellfire are you talking about?"

"I guess Yubaba doesn't like the human servants of mighty spirits taking advantages of their masters' stays and relaxing. She's making them all work for her while the masters relax."

"But why? It seems incredibly pointless."

"I'd bet it had something to do with the Sen incident. But that's a horse of another color."

"Ah well. I'll just speak to my servants over here." Cat-san motioned for the two teens to follow him across. "Well this is wonderful. Just fucking brilliant."

"Why the hell do we have to get jobs when we're with a zodiac spirit? We wouldn't bother anyone."

"I don't know, Kyo. I just don't know. But considering how Yubaba gets, you'd both better go. The servants' entrance is down around the side of the castle, just down the rickety, ridiculously dangerous staircase. There's a man down there who mixes the herbs for the baths. He'll tell you where to go. Kyo, you should drop your beads off with him. Yubaba will take them if she sees them."

"But won't I turn in to that… thing?"

"Hey! I don't appreciate being called a 'thing'." The large creature in the shrubberies behind Kyo stood up. It was Demon-san, Kyo's "true form". Neko-kun just stared, sweating, ready to either fight or fall on his ass. Tohru didn't even turn; she was white as a sheet and sweating like crazy. Demon-san made a sound that was supposed to be a laugh. "Don't worry. I'm just a big, black, strange-looking lap cat. I'm really a nice guy. And don't worry. As long as we're all on the same plane, we're three separate entities." Kyo relaxed and wiped his brow. Tohru was still petrified. Demon-san poked her. "Is she okay?"  
"Y-y-y-y-yeah, I'm f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fine."

"Should we give her a muscle relaxant before you two go down the stairs?" Cat-san asked, vaguely worried. Kyo shook his head and then gave Tohru a quick Swedish massage. She seemed to calm down after this. Half an hour later, the two humans walked off around the back of the castle, as the spirits nonchalantly strutted inside.

As the two rounded the corner of the castle, they saw the staircase. It was several hundred feet long, steep, and constructed entirely out of 2-by-4s jutting out of the wall two or three feet. There was no safety anything within sight, and a fall would result in a 30-60 meter drop straight into water. This was a deathtrap for all but the most fleet of foot. Kyo swallowed his fear and placed a foot on the first step. The step held strong, so he put more of his weight on it. He lifted his back foot off of the ground. The board stayed strong.

Kyo gave a sigh of relief, then slowly began walking down, testing every step. When he was about ten steps down, he said, "Tohru. The stairs are holding out so far. Why don't you start coming down?" She nodded, and took the first step slowly. The two descended at a snail's pace, nervous all the way. It was an hour before Kyo reached the bottom. Tohru was still a few dozen feet back. Slowly, she continued down. She was about ten feet away when disaster struck.

Tohru slipped and crashed through a step, barely holding on to the next one. Kyo dashed up the planks, fear forgotten, grabbing Tohru's arms. Her hands locked onto his wrists. She was screaming in total fear, as Neko-kun began dragging her up. She was almost out, when he fell backwards. The two tumbled in a ball down the stairs, crashing into the wall at the back of the nook, sprawled over each other, dazed. When Tohru regained her senses, she jumped off of Kyo, apologizing. They both blushed brightly and started babbling about how they were sorry for getting into each others' personal space and whatnot. Kyo eventually mumbled something about going inside, which Tohru agreed to hastily.

They opened the door and entered. The little room was quaint, made entirely of some wood. One wall was entirely devoted to what looked like drawers. A large part of the floor was sunken a few inches down. Three of the sides of this sunken floor were simply pegs and empty space, out of which ran little puffs of soot. Then would run to one of the gaps and carry chunks of coal out from under the floor and up the one ramped side into a great fire that heated fresh bathwater. Against one side of the room, a man with four arms was taking orders for bathing salts, grinding the herbs for said salts, and working a bellows for the fire. He looked over his shoulder at the two. He wore small, black sunglasses over his enormous, grey moustache. He said in an almost fatherly voice, "Take off your shoes. The soot will keep them safe." As they did, the little soot bunnies carried them off under the floor. One soot bunny saw Kyo's beads and made little excited squeaking sounds.

The man looked over, again, and saw the beads, immediately realizing who Kyo was. "Boy. Toss those beads over here if you intend to get them back when you leave," he said in a slightly more urgent voice. Neko-kun remembered what Cat-san had said and complied, tossing him the string of beads. "Now, children, what are your names?"

"I am Kyo Sohma, familiar to the cat spirit. This is Tohru Honda, a friend of mine."

"So, this is the girl that the Center of the Zodiac is all worried about. You're quite lovely. Keep her safe, Kyo-san," the man warned. He scrawled their names down on a piece of paper and wrapped around Kyo's beads. "Listen to me exactly now. Go through the little door 3rd from the top and 4th from the left side. You'll be in a side hall. Go left, and take the 3rd right. Go down this hall, and take the 2nd right, but be subtle, or something bad may happen. Not every spirit here is nice. Either way, take the elevator to the top floor. Yubaba's office is right behind the curtain, but you should knock on the wall beside it before going in. Tell her who you're with and ask for a job. She will take your names and give you new ones. Do not forget your birth names, or you will never be able to leave."

"Thank you," Tohru replied gratefully. Kyo opened the little door, and out popped what looked almost like a bed.

"You have to close it to get out," the old spirit said. Kyo nodded, and then climbed up. He helped Tohru in, and they both lay down together. Both blushed brightly at this close contact, bright enough to light up a small room. Neko-kun pulled them along by the sheer friction of his hands. The shaft was surprisingly long, far longer than it should have been. But then again, this was the spirit realm. The normal physics didn't necessarily apply here.

When they came out, they were in what seemed to be the servant's quarters. It was empty, so they left quickly. Kyo remembered the man's directions, and motioned for Tohru to follow him. He was slightly hunched over as he walked, so Tohru assumed that it was to be harder to see, so she followed suit. However, Neko-kun's main motive for walking like this was not to go unseen, but to conceal a very large and unsightly erection caused by his close proximity to Tohru in the shaft. Believe me, nobody needed to see that. The two got to the main hall before seeing any spirits, and by this time, Kyo was confident enough to half-stand, still slouched enough to obscure his shrinking boner.

The two entered the elevator, but were quickly mashed in with a large radish spirit. However, he did serve to obscure them from the man on duty, which they were more than willing to suffer being squished for. The ride went without note, until the second-to-last floor, where the turnip got off. It was just them and the elevator operator, another toad-man. He didn't even glance at them until just before they got off. "Be careful," he warned quietly, "Yubaba's baby is in a bit of a mood, so she'll be stressed. Tread lightly, act servile, and be complimentary. And remember: she may take your names, that is certain, but you can still keep your identities from her." Kyo thanked him, and they walked off.

Inside, they heard a very loud baby screaming as something huge stomped around. The blue curtain that served as Yubaba's door was rippling with the vibration. However, as SoulfulZen decided that this chapter needed to go up now, he saved the rest of this not-so-memorable scene for the third chapter.


	3. Employment: Rise of the Annoying Prat

-1EMPLOYMENT

By SoulfulZen

Disclaimer: Don't own shit, never will. Rated M because of language and lewd stuff.

Note: I may throw in shit from other manga, anime, video games, books, TV and movies at my leisure. Also, Neko-kun's my little nickname for Kyo-kun 'cuz he's frickin' awesome. Lemonade warning: heavy innuendo for an odd sequence of the story. Kyo/Tohru, Yuki/(surprise), Shigure/(surprise), Haru/Rin. Just read it.

In what seemed like an instant (it was actually three hours) after Kyo and Tohru arrived in front of Yubaba's office, they were dragged in, employed, given new names, and sent to work as tub-scrubbers. This job, surprisingly enough, was dull, and nothing of interest happened for almost three days.

Kyo and Tohru were preparing a bath for a very large earth spirit one day, when Yubaba came in with a third employee, human from the looks of him. "This boy's spirit-master left without him. You two are in charge of keeping him in line. If he doesn't break anything, he can leave with you."

"Hi. I'm Samanosuke Kannichi." The boy was skinny and pale with messy brown hair. His eyes were dull and grey. He looked to be a year or so younger that Kyo or Tohru. Somehow, just by looking at him, they knew that he was going to be a pain.

THAT NIGHT

Tohru and Kyo were rolling around on the bed in their undergarments, making out, rubbing each other all over, panting. Tohru shoved her soft hand into Kyo's boxers. He gasped against her mouth and began rubbing her still-covered chest. Their lips mashed together as they moaned and panted and gasped against each other. Kyo reached around her back, rubbing her pale, soft, sweet skin, and unclasped her bra. She threw it off, separating their lips for but a moment. Kyo's hands now did double time on her chest. Tohru gasped hard, leaning back, then bit Kyo hard on the neck. His back arched into her as he shouted in ecstasy.

Tohru was breathing hard, covered in sweat. She stared into Kyo's emerald eyes and said "Take me."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAHHHH! AAAHHH! AAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuki screamed for a full minute. He looked around. It was just a dream. "Wha… where the fuck did THAT come from?" he asked himself. He heard snoring and looked down. Sharing his bed, found to be buck naked, was… "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING BED YOU SICK SON-OF-A-BITCH! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, AAYA!"

Shigure shot up. He had been having those weird double dreams again. Jayzus C. Frog, why would Yuki dream of Tohru and Kyo together, then wake up and find Aayame in his bed? Augh. He needed serious help. "Yes, you do." He heard. He turned around and found Hatori behind him, nude and massaging his back. He then muttered, "Oh, come on. That's just too silly."

"But it is a good dream." Hatori whispered seductively, licking his earlobe. Shigure gave him an odd look.

Hatsuharu stretched and yawned. "Damn. Is this reality, or just another dream in this weird chain?" He twitched, and saw Rin next to him.

"Good to see you awake again. Ready for round two?" she said simply, licking her lips. Haru grinned and mounted her immediately.

Kyo awoke with a start. He looked around. He was in the bath house servants' quarters. Tohru was in the girls' half of the quarters, safely behind the rice-paper wall. Nobody else around could possibly be in any type of romantic or sexual situation with him. He wiped the sweat off of his head. Suddenly, the wall slid open, and Tohru stepped through. Kyo immediately thought that the dream cycle was still going. Tohru said, "Hey, Kyo? Are you awake?"

"I don't know. I might be. Why?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I was wondering…" Oh no. 'Here comes the killer' thought Kyo. "C-c-c-could you play a game or two of blackjack with me?" Kyo's jaw dropped. He was certainly awake.

"That's it," he said, "Last time I eat wasabi and shrimp before bed. Tohru, you're on." Several hours later, Tohru smiled and thanked Kyo. She walked towards the girls' half of the sleeping quarters, but hesitated. She went back and gave Kyo a kiss on the cheek, then went to bed, quite happy. Both she and Kyo blushed brightly. For some reason, this simple act made Kyo feel very warm inside. The deck of playing cards returned to the abyss from whence they came.

The next day, Kyo woke up to Samanosuke sitting at his feet, just staring. "Whoa… what are you doing there? I mean, you're creepin' the hell outta me." Samanosuke smiled and ran off. Something was weird about that kid. A few hours into the day's work, the strange boy began talking with Kyo and Tohru. All he talked about was how nobody liked him even though he had a max-level character in every MMO game ever and knew everything about every trading card game, MMO or pen and paper RPG. Within three days, (the fourth of the seven days they were here with the Cat spirit), even Tohru was getting short tempered and unforgiving with him. And when Tohru gets snippy and truly, truly hateful of someone, she is SCARY. She is like Kagura in a bad mood meets Rin during that time of the month meets pissed off Akito.

Just after Samanosuke had finished talking to her about some minor sci-fi MMORPG, when a minor mud-demon entered. He looked similar to Jabba the Hutt and equally appetizing. When he began making advances on Tohru, his attendant for the time being, she ripped his head off and jammed it in the water pipe. By the sixth day, Kyo was putting rat-traps in Samanosuke's bedroll and Tohru was rigging a large guillotine blade to drop on him. However, on the seventh day, Yubaba called them to her. Cat-dono and Demon-san had left minutes ago, and the three of them were to leave.

"Now, if you ever desire to leave, you cannot look back towards the bathhouse until you are beyond my borders. That clear? Now go on, git!" Kyo and Tohru dashed away as fast as they could, leaving Samanosuke dazed. They thought they had left him behind when…

"Wait! Hold up!" Samanosuke shouted as he chased the two.

Kyo looked back and rolled his eyes. "Tohru. Come here for a second," he said, and whispered something in her ear. She nodded.

"Thank goodness I caught you. Let's all get out of here together," the pest said as they all walked away from the bath house. Tohru was anxious. Kyo was impatient. He needed the perfect moment to enact his plan. Eventually they all reached the peak of a high hill. Kyo grinned slightly. It was time. He faked glancing back for a moment.

"Yubaba sent something after us! RUN!" he shouted. Tohru dashed off without a glance, as did Kyo. Samanosuke turned around, expecting to see an oncoming horde. He felt something grab at him, as he began flying off back towards the bath house. He landed at Yubaba's feet, confused.

"What? There was nothing coming after us. Why did they…" A thought came to his head. "Those fucking assholes. They tricked me!"

"Yes. And because you fell for it, now you are stuck here for all eternity as my servant!"

"Shit."

Yay! It's the end n' stuff! Now for viewer mail. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please do so again.

Snowboarder67: Yes, spirited away. Thank you for the compliments, but don't you mean "good"? The only god I like is a god game like Black and White or Spore.

Isuzu-Hanabi-Chan: Thank you for reading. I'll keep on writing.

I-luv-kyo-kun: Thanks. Just keep checking in for updates or put me on alert. Or while you wait, read some of my other stuff.

Element'ice: It's not BASED on spirited away. It's not based on anything. It crosses into the Spirited Away world, but that's only a bit of side-story.

ShikaRox: Thanks a lot. BTW, this chapter is the last one related to Spirited Away. And I'm glad you see Tohru and Kyo together. And don't we all feel sorry for Neko-kun?


End file.
